The Cutest Superheroes In Town
by thelilacfield
Summary: When Kurt announced a month ago he wanted to be Thor for Halloween, Elizabeth immediately bought the costume despite Burt's complaints that their son would probably change his mind twelve times before the night. But watching her three year old run down the street with a grin a mile wide, Elizabeth just squeezes Burt's hand proudly.


So many of you may have heard of Klaine AU Fridays on Tumblr. This is the fic I wrote for Superhero!Klaine Week, and it's probably the most precious thing I've ever written. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

The Cutest Superheroes In Town

"Can I see your pumpkin, babbie?" Elizabeth murmurs, lighting the candle in her own ornament carefully and smiling triumphantly as the light flickered eerily in the triangular eyes and jagged mouth.

Kurt gives his pumpkin an assessing look, points Burt to carve one extra spot and turns it to face Elizabeth. She grins and laughs, looking at the round eyes and smiling mouth. "He's a happy pumpkin," Kurt says cheerfully, hugging himself and gazing up at Elizabeth with innocent eyes. "I didn't want him to be sad, Mummy."

Elizabeth kisses his forehead softly and carefully lights the candle in his pumpkin. "I think it's beautiful, Kurt," she tells him. "Why don't you go put your costume on and I'll get a torch so we can go trick or treating."

"Okay, mummy," her son agrees, scrambling down from the seat. "I have to wash my hands before, they smell like pumpkin."

It takes half an hour before Kurt is satisfied with his parents' costumes enough to leave the house. Burt is trailing along beside the toddler dragging his cloth treat bag along the pavement, a pair of glittering devil horns perched on his head and a plastic pitchfork in his hand. Elizabeth giggles at her husband's expression, still remembering Kurt's expression of wonder as, with a pair of fluffy white ears and a few deft flicks with an eyeliner pencil, she transformed herself into a cat.

Kurt, on the other hand, is rushing along the street with the red cloak fluttering around his shoulders, a plastic hammer in his tiny fist. When Kurt announced a month ago he wanted to be Thor for Halloween, Elizabeth immediately bought the costume despite Burt's complaints that their son would probably change his mind twelve times before the night. But watching her three year old run down the street with a grin a mile wide, Elizabeth just squeezes Burt's hand proudly.

The first door they knock on has four pumpkins resting on the porch. Kurt tugs on Elizabeth's skirt and whispers, "Mummy, they have happy pumpkins too. Not scary like the other houses."

The woman who opens the door smiles widely at them, though she looks exhausted. A baby wearing an orange dress is balanced on her hip, and an older boy with an eyepatch and fake beard and moustache stands beside her, staring at them. "Trick or treat!" Kurt shouts, holding up his cloth bag.

"Oh, sweetie, I love your costume," the woman coos, smiling sympathetically when Kurt shies away behind Elizabeth. "You're Thor, right? Cooper likes all those comic books, but they confuse me a little bit. Could you explain it to me?"

Kurt is almost immediately more enthusiastic, chattering nineteen to the dozen as the woman leads them into the house, dispatching the boy, Cooper, to get drinks and find the sweets. "What's your name?" Kurt asks shyly as she settles him down on the fluffy fake-fur rug.

"My name's Malorie Anderson, sweetie," Malorie answers. "This little baby is Natalie, the pirate is Cooper, and I'm not sure where my Blaine is. Blaine!" She shouts the name up the stairs. "We have visitors! Fetch your daddy from the study!"

"Burt Hummel," Burt says gruffly. "This is my wife Elizabeth, and the little Greek god is Kurt."

"Thor's a _Norse_ god, daddy!" Kurt corrects, and Burt grins, stealing the hammer away and pretending to hit himself on the forehead with it.

"Sorry, little man, I get confused." Malorie smiles at them and points them to seat, lowering Natalie into a high chair and handing her a rattle to keep her quiet. An older man joins them a moment later, apologising for being caught up in a business call, and introduces himself as Douglas.

"Cooper, where's your brother?" Malorie asks when Cooper returns, carrying cups of coffee and cups of juice.

"In the garden," the boy answers boredly, adjusting his eyepatch. "Alfred ran up the apple tree again."

"I swear, that bloody cat has got to go," Douglas grumbles. "I'll go fetch him, and then…Kurt, was it?"

"Yes, sir, my name is Kurt," Kurt says, his voice a little higher than usual with nervousness.

"No need to call me sir," Douglas reassures him, smiling at his nerves. "And then _Kurt_ can show us his act."

The tall man goes quickly into the garden and Elizabeth chats quietly to Malorie, smiling at Natalie banging her rattle noisily against the plastic tray on her chair, however unimpressed Cooper looks. Turns out, the elusive Blaine is the same age as Kurt, and Alfred is the family cat who Blaine is terribly fond of and keeps chasing up trees.

Kurt's mouth drops open, eyes shining, when Douglas returns with a squirming curly-haired little boy in his arms, dropping his son on the rug next to Kurt with a twinkle in his eye. "You're Iron Man," Kurt breathes in amazed admiration. "I like your costume."

"Coop likes the comic books and I wanna be Iron Man when I grow up," Blaine confides. "It would be so cool, I could _fly_!"

"Well, I'm a god, and I have a big hammer that I can knock mean boys down with," Kurt retorts, sticking his tongue out at Blaine.

"We should team up, and make a big team of cool superheroes," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand. "We still need a Captain America, and a Hulk."

"And a Black Widow, and a Hawkeye," Kurt adds happily. "Do you think your brother would want to join us?"

"No!" Cooper says immediately, to laughter from the adults of the party.

* * *

Baby!Kurt feels! Elizabeth feels!

I just want to wrap all the children in a blanket and squeeze them. Precious little angel faces.

Hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please let me know! :)


End file.
